


A Mountain of Bed Sheets

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Mountain of Bed Sheets

“Help!” Spencer called out, muffled by the mountain of bed sheet that was covering him.

After deciding on a night of movies in a blanket fort, Spencer began putting one together for their daughter, DJ, while Y/N and Maeve made snacks and drinks. One would think that having three adults for one child would make things easier, but no. “Help!”

DJ was stuck under the sheets with him but she couldn’t stop from laughing. “Mommy! Mama! Daddy’s stuck. He needs help.”

As the scent of buttery popcorn wafted through the apartment, Maeve turned around to see Spencer twisted up in their bed sheets. Her snort caught Y/N’s attention and when she spun around to see her daughter and her boyfriend, she bellowed with laughter. “I would definitely say Daddy needs help,” she snickered as the two of them walked over to free Spencer and DJ from the confines of soft, silky 600-thread count sheets.

Lifting the sheets up and maneuvering around each finally freed them. “You okay in here?” Maeve laughed.

“Now we are. It was touch and go there for a minute, but mommies to the rescue!” He said, grabbing DJ and hugging her tightly as she devolved into a giggle fit. 

“Thank you, Mama. Thank you, Mommy.”

“Of course, baby,” they spoke simultaneously. 

Together, the four of them were able to build the most messed up little blanket fort anyone had ever seen. It wasn’t perfect, but the luminous smile on DJ’s face meant that the fort was more than worth the trouble. She had Maeve’s eyes and Spencer’s smile and hair and there was literally no mountain they wouldn’t move for her - even if it was a mountain of bed sheets. 

While DJ pondered what movie they were going to watch, Y/N returned to the lemonade she was making and passed a cup to her loves underneath the blankets and put two aside for herself and Maeve. 

The familiar shades of red, orange and yellow shone through the floating bed sheets as the sounds of The Lion King once again reigned supreme. It was DJ’s absolute favorite movie lately. It was a classic though - they were raising her right. “Need popcorn!” Spencer yelled. He really was a gigantic child. 

With popcorn and pretzels in tow, Maeve and Y/N made their way underneath the blankets and were greeted by the sweet picture of DJ and Spencer laying on their stomachs with their heads propped up in their hands. “Daddy open up!” DJ said, laughing as she threw a kernel of popcorn toward her father’s mouth. By the end of the bowl there was more popcorn on the floor than in any of their mouths, but no one cared. 

Nearly halfway through the movie, DJ inexplicably ran out of the fort and into her room, returning with a hairbrush less than a minute later. “Mama, will you brush my hair? I like having my hair brushed.”

“Of course,” Maeve replied. She happily moved behind DJ and began brushing the knots of the little girl’s hair while Y/N and Spencer cuddled up and lost themselves in Can You Feel the Love Tonight. 

All of a sudden, DJ whined, “Ow!”

“I suck at this!” Maeve cried. The brush part of the hairbrush was stuck in DJ’s hair and the handle was still firmly grasped in her hand. “Why can’t I brush hair?”

Spencer laughed under his breath and pushed up off the floor coming to the rescue for his daughter. “Let me do this. I brush hair better than Mama anyway right?” DJ nodded emphatically.

“If that’s the case, then why can’t you brush your own hair?” Y/N snorted. They both loved his messy bedhead, but Spencer was the king of messy hair. 

Like the big baby he was, Spencer stuck out his tongue as DJ suppressed another laugh. “My hair is wonderful and you know it.”


End file.
